


Fallen

by PushMeFurther



Series: Tell me all your secrets [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not real, Purely Speculative, Short Drabbles, based on real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushMeFurther/pseuds/PushMeFurther
Summary: A series of short sprousehart drabbles, mixed with my poetry, based on real life events.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of Sprousehart drabbles based on real live events.
> 
> *EVERYTHING IN HERE IS PURELY SPECULATIVE AND IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND OR HURT ANYONE*
> 
> Thank you!

And it wasn’t like other day on set.  
We both knew that.

It wasn’t just because what the script was telling us to do. It was because how it made us feel. It was because all the stars and planets aligned for us to meet right now.

It was because your voice shines through every white noise and your blue eyes battle every storm.

Because that’s the thing about us, Cole, we carry our storms inside us, so no one else can see them.

It was because you look at me like I’m the reason for everything good that has ever happened in your life.

It was because if the history was about to repeat, I’ll still choose you, in every universe or history we’re in.

Because I wish your photographs were tunnels, so we could crawl right through them and go right back to every smile, every tear, every place.

And when the camera is on us, I think of how perfect we look toghether on the lense.

How perfect we look captured on film.

It was the one moment before the kiss, your eyes met mine; fireworks.

I pulled back stumbling , not knowing what to make out of it.

“You almost fell”, you said with a wide smirk.

No, Cole.

I already did.


End file.
